


Back Again

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Locked In, M/M, Not Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Compliant, Oral Fixation, Post-Season/Series Finale, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Keith's only been back from a long mission away for a couple of hours when he gets a message to meet Shiro in his office. However, Shiro wasn't expecting him and now the door won't open.They decide to take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> A belated and final fic for Bottom Shiro week. This one used my bingo sheet prompts of locked in/out, oral fixation, and uniforms which let me get a double bingo on my card. Yay!

“Shiro, I got your message, what did you need?” Keith asked as he walked into Shiro’s office on the Atlas. He was still in his Blade’s uniform having just got back from a long mission a couple of hours ago and still hadn’t made it back to his room to change between people greeting him and debriefings. He was on his way to change and rest for a bit when he got Shiro’s message. And if Shiro needed him, well the other things could wait. 

Shiro looked up at him in confusion. “I didn’t message you. Are you sure it was me?” Shiro asked. 

Keith opened the message on his datapad and then moved over to Shiro's desk to pass it over to him. As soon as he was out of the doorway, the door slid shut and there was an audible click. 

He turned around and looked back at the door with a frown. “Did that just lock?” 

“That’s strange,” Shiro glanced at the datapad and then passed it back to Keith before standing and moving to the door. He placed his hand on the panel to open it and when it didn’t slide open, he entered his code into it. 

The panel flashed red and the door stayed firmly closed. 

Keith placed the datapad on Shiro’s desk before crossing his arms and glaring at the door. He was suddenly very suspicious. “Ask Atlas?” He suggested. 

Shiro sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment he looked back at Keith with a shake of his head. “I just get a feeling of amusement from her. I don’t think she’s in the mood to help.” 

“I think our so-called friends are behind this,” Keith said with a sigh. Didn’t they have better things to do? 

“Should we message them?” Shiro asked already moving back to his desk to pick up his own datapad. 

“Nah. Why give them the satisfaction. It’s not like Atlas wouldn’t let us out if we were needed.”

“Why would they do this though?” Shiro asked, datapad still in his hand. 

Keith thought for a moment and then remembered a comment that Lance had said to him at lunch about Shiro pining and then Keith getting back and making moony eyes at him. He wasn’t sure what moony eyes were but he got the feeling that Lance felt like they needed to resolve their sexual tension before they drove everyone crazy. Not that Keith thought they were that bad. 

“Did you miss me, Captain?” Keith asked. 

Shiro startled slightly at what probably felt like a sudden change in topic and then he blushed. It was amazing to have that much power over such a strong and handsome man. “Uh…well… you know I prefer having you here,” Shiro said. 

“I missed you, too,” Keith said easily. 

“So you think this is them helping in some way? Why? We’d both be off work in a few hours,” Shiro said. 

Keith shrugged. Lance might be a friend but that didn’t mean he understood how his mind worked. “No idea. But if they locked us in here, that means they’re going to take care of our schedules, right?” 

“Maybe we should message to make sure. Allura should at least be told about this,” Shiro said and brought up his datapad to start putting in Allura’s number. 

Keith reached out his hand and brought the pad down. “I’m pretty sure she’s part of this. We all had lunch together. Which you worked through,” Keith pointed out. 

“Sorry. I was trying to finish up things so we could spend the evening together,” Shiro said. 

“You’ve been working hard lately. Lance might have bad ideas but I’m going to take full advantage of this one.” 

“Oh?” Shiro asked, setting his datapad on the desk. Clearly Keith’s proposition was more intriguing than figuring out what their friends had planned. 

“I think you deserve to be rewarded for everything you’ve been doing. Don’t you think so, Captain?” Keith asked. 

Shiro swallowed and Keith watched his adam’s apple work. He wanted to nibble on it. 

“Go to the other side of the desk and put your hands down on it,” Keith said. 

It’d been far too long since they’d been together and Keith was ravenous for him. 

The desire he felt was mirrored by the look Shiro gave him before he moved into the position Keith had told him to get into. 

Keith walked up behind him and ran his hand up and down Shiro’s back before tilting his head enough to kiss him. “Missed you,” He said again. 

“Missed you, too,” Shiro said, much more honestly now. 

“You look so powerful and sexy in your uniform, Shiro. The exalted commander of the Atlas,” Keith whispered in his ear before biting at the lobe. Everywhere he went, he heard about how amazing Shiro was and how much he was doing to bring peace and prosperity to the universe. Of course he heard about the others, too, and he was proud of his friends but hearing those things about Shiro made him both want to puff up his chest and brag about how that amazing man was his partner but also growl out in a jealous warning that Shiro was his. 

He usually settled on a neutral nod and getting back to work. But here inside the Atlas with Shiro, he could indulge both sides of his feelings. 

“You aren’t half bad in your Blades uniform, either,” Shiro said. 

“Half bad?” Keith gave Shiro’s ear a harder nip at that. 

Shiro just laughed and turned more so he could take in more of Keith while still holding his position on the desk. “I like it more when you don’t have the robe part on. Easier to stare at your ass,” Shiro said. 

This time Keith laughed but he also filed that information away to be used later. Never hurt to have a few cards up his sleeve if he wanted to distract Shiro from work. 

“Speaking of ass…” Keith said and moved his hands to Shiro’s to give them a good fondle over his uniform pants. It was the type of ass that would have made all those classical sculptors weep tears of joy if they’d been able to immortalize it in stone. 

“Mmm missed your hands on it,” Shiro said. He tugged up his uniform jacket a little to give Keith more room to work with. 

“Only my hands?” Keith asked. 

“You know I missed more than that,” Shiro said.

“I do.” Keith never doubted that Shiro loved everything he did to that ass. And he had plans to get his fill of it right now. “Undo your pants and slide them down.” 

Shiro nodded and did as he was told, sliding down his pants and boxer briefs until they were at his thighs. 

Keith took in the sight of Shiro leaning over his desk, uniform top still on and his pants tight around his thighs with his bare ass out for Keith’s pleasure. He didn’t know what he’d done to get this lucky but he wasn’t going to question it. “You’re so perfect. Wish you could see how good you look like this,” Keith said. 

He reached out to run his hands up and down Shiro’s ass, fondling the muscled globes, and making Shiro’s sweet hole appear and disappear as he pulled apart then pushed his cheeks together. Keith wasn’t even sure who he was teasing more but he knew they both needed more by the time Shiro broke and whimpered out his name. 

“K-Keith… stop teasing already,” Shiro said. 

“Fine,” Keith said with a chuckle. “Get comfy for me.”

Shiro crossed his arms down on the desk and laid his head on it, practically lying on the desk with his ass pointed up in the air.

Keith sat down in Shiro’s chair and pulled it in close, his legs framing Shiro’s and his face at the perfect height to feast on his favourite meal. He groped Shiro’s ass again before spreading his cheeks and staring at that whole that was all his. “You look good enough to eat.” 

Shiro moaned at that, clearly knowing what was coming and just how much he would love and hate it. Keith could spend an endless amount of time teasing Shiro’s hole with his lips and tongue, working it until his jaw hurt and then a bit more after that. He also knew that if he did it well enough, he could make Shiro come from just this. 

He swiped his tongue across Shiro’s hole and then swirled it around, teasing the entrance. Shiro loved having his ass played with so he was already relaxed and pliant under Keith’s touch but that didn’t mean he had to rush this. He lapped at Shiro’s entrance like he was a nervous virgin and only when Shiro started to wriggle from too much teasing did he let his tongue breach the hole. 

Shiro had been at work most of the day so his natural musky scent filled Keith’s nostrils as he shoved his face as far as he could against Shiro’s ass. It was a heady scent that made Keith shift in his seat as he grew uncomfortably hard in the tight confines of his suit. 

Keith carefully nibbled along Shiro’s rim and slurped at his hole like it was the only thing sustaining him. On some nights, the thought of Shiro’s ass felt like it really was the only thing seeing him through a long mission away. 

“Keith… so good… oh my god… right there, baby,” Shiro said. 

Between soft sighs and moans, Shiro let out a stream of compliments and encouragement that never failed to rile Keith up and make him work harder. He loved being the one to draw out those sounds and words from Shiro. Only he got to see the beloved Captain of the Atlas so helpless and desperate to get off. 

It made his ego swell nearly as much as his cock was. 

“You taste so good,” Keith said against Shiro’s ass before diving back in for more of it. It was sloppy and the noises were wet and a mix of slurping and smacking as he worked Shiro’s hole over but damn if it didn’t turn them both on more. 

A part of him hoped that the others weren’t at the door listening in because he wanted to keep all of Shiro’s noises to himself while the other part hoped they were getting an earful and learning just how well Keith took apart Shiro. 

He was really working over Shiro’s hole when he felt the larger man try to rock against the desk, likely looking for friction for his cock. But Keith had laid out a challenge for them and he wanted Shiro to come from rimming alone. “I don’t think so, Moonbeam. Remember, from my mouth alone,” Keith said. He moved his hands to hold Shiro in place until he stilled. 

Shiro let out a whine and Keith could feel the tension in his muscles but finally he breathed out a long sigh and relaxed. “I’m so close. Keith, baby, please,” Shiro pleaded.

Keith was only human, figuratively, there was no way he could hold out against that. Normally he might tease a bit more but it’d been weeks since he’d had Shiro like this and he wanted it as badly as Shiro did. “I got you. Just relax and get ready to come,” Keith said. 

Shiro let out a pleased hum and wriggled his ass a little as if Keith needed the temptation. 

He let out a light growl before diving back in to really tongue at Shiro’s ass, using all of his best tricks that always made Shiro’s toes curl. 

It wasn’t long until Shiro was chanting his name, muscles tensing as he got close. Keith let his nails dig into Shiro’s ass cheeks a little, giving him just a prick of pain to go with all the pleasure and it was enough to push him over the edge with a long moan. 

Keith’s cock twitched uncomfortably in his blade suit but he refused to give in and touch himself. He knew what he wanted and it wasn’t to come in his blade uniform. 

He gave Shiro’s ass a final lick before pulling back with a satisfied smirk. He wiped his mouth and ran his hands up and down Shiro’s back and thighs, soothing him through the aftermath of his orgasm. “You with me?” He asked. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Shiro hummed. Very clearly not back with Keith. But that was okay, Keith loved a sated and happy Shiro. 

“You know I’m not done with you yet, right?” Keith asked. 

“I know… why I skipped lunch. Knew I wouldn’t want to get out of bed tomorrow,” Shiro said, his voice still a little muffled and slurred as he spoke more into his arms than back at Keith. 

Keith was rather smug at Shiro just knowing that Keith would fuck him into another universe when he got home and a lazy morning in bed is what would be required to recover from it. Nothing like having your skills appreciated by the only person who mattered. 

“You’re amazing,” Keith said. He stood up so he could give Shiro’s cheek a kiss and then trailed kisses along to his ear and neck before going back to his cheek and finally his lips as Shiro mustered up his energy and turned his head. “Come on, let’s get ready to go.” He tugged Shiro’s pants back up over his ass and then forced him back into his chair as he stepped to the side. 

Keith chuckled as he saw the mess they made of Shiro’s desk and the datapad on there but it certainly could have been worse. “I guess we’ll take this with us to clean up,” He said, passing the datapad over to Shiro once he’d tucked himself back into his pants. 

Shiro groaned but accepted the dirty datapad. “I can’t believe I forgot to move this out of the way.” Shiro opened a drawer of his desk to pull out a couple tissues and gave his desk and datapad a quick wipe down. 

Keith walked to the door more to distract himself from pouncing on Shiro then to actually try the lock. He wasn’t surprised it still didn’t work. “Ready?” He asked as Shiro stood to toss out the tissues. 

“How? We’re still locked in. Though Atlas will probably let us out now,” Shiro said. 

“Nah. It’s better to let them think we’re still in here. That way they can keep covering for you,” Keith said. 

“They better be covering for me. I had some meetings this afternoon,” Shiro said with a frown. 

“I’m sure the ship and the universe will survive without you for an afternoon even if they don’t, Shiro.” 

“Maybe…” Shiro said. He didn’t seem convinced which was Keith’s cue to get them to their room and naked so Shiro was too distracted by sex to think about work again. 

“Kosmo,” Keith said quietly while projecting his need for the wolf. Kosmo may not have told him his preferred name, and it only annoyed him a little that his wolf decided Kosmo was nice, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t communicate in their own way. 

“Oh, right,” Shiro said as the wolf popped into the office beside Keith, tail wagging. 

“Exactly. I bet Lance didn’t think of him.” Keith held out his hand and Shiro took it without hesitation. 

They zapped out of the office and into their bedroom with just a hint of ozone lingering in the air. 

“Thanks, boy,” Keith said. He gave his ever-growing wolf a pat on the head. Kosmo vanished from the room, though Keith could hear him in their living area. He stopped focusing on his wolf as he prowled toward Shiro who had thankfully ditched his dirty datapad and wasn’t trying to check up on work things. 

His plans for the afternoon included fucking Shiro so hard that they both forgot their names and then hunting down Lance and Pidge and making them remember why they shouldn’t mess with him. He wouldn’t bother hunting down Hunk. The fear that Keith would hunt him down next would be enough for Hunk to panic and bake all of their favourite foods as an apology. Which was way better and just what Shiro would need to get his energy up for all of the things that he had planned for him tonight… and maybe the next few days. 

“I missed you,” Keith whispered again as he stepped into Shiro’s opened arms.

“I missed you, too,” Shiro said. 

Their lips met in a kiss and after that, Keith didn’t think much about revenge, just about how lucky he was to be with the most amazing person in the universe and how amazing the sex was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ending the fic before Keith was able to follow through on all of the sex but I wanted the focus to stay on Keith's love of Shiro's ass and how much he enjoys getting his mouth all over it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and if you'd like, you're more than welcome to give me a poke on twitter [@SagelySea](https://twitter.com/SagelySea)


End file.
